bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Bird
(アオイトリ; Aoi Tori) is the twenty-seventh ending theme for the Bleach anime. It is used from Episode 317 through 329 Track List #Aoi Tori #Tengoku no Door #Kanade #Aoi Tori (Instrumental) Video Lyrics Rōmaji= Soredemo omoi wa zutto zutto mune no fukaku fukaku de Nemuru you ni tada iki wo hisome matteru Tokihanate kago wa mou iranai Aoi tori otogibanashi no you ni shiawase wo hakonde kureru shinjiteta Aoi sora jiyuu ni tobu sugata ni kono omoi kasanete wa negatteta Dakedo itsuka wa kiete shimau Maboroshi no you ni aimai na sugata Wasureta koto nante nai kedo suberi ochiru you ni Surinukete awa no you ni kieru Soredemo omoi wa zutto zutto mune no fukaku fukaku de Nemuru you ni tada iki wo hisome matteru Tokihanate kago wa mou iranai Dokomademo tsudzuku kagami no naka ni shiawase na ano hi no watashi utsushiteta Tooi sora katachi no nai sekai ni hontou no nukumori wo sagashiteta Tama ni kokoro wa yurete shimau Kyuukutsu na sora wo miageru hitomi Afuredasu negai to onaji dake kizutsuki mo suru kedo Furimukeba yume no you ni aoku Kotoba ni naranakute mo kitto kono te nobasu yo tooku e Monokuro no niji ga iro wo tsukeru sono toki Kiseki wa mou hajimatteiru Namida to isshoni koboreta kimochi ano hi to onaji kokoro ga rinku shita Kako wo nugisute asu wo kakagete peiji wo mekureba ugokidasu kara Yobikakeru aoitori hontou wa...watashi no naka? "Wasureta koto nante nai kara..." Furishiboru koe ga ikutsu mono yume ni hikari wo tomosu Kanaetai omoi wa zutto zutto mune no fukaku fukaku de Tobitateru toki wo iki wo hisome matteru Tokihanate kago wa mou iranai |-| English= But even so, these feelings are always, always within my heart, deep deep within. As if I'm sleeping, I conceal my breath and wait. Set me free, I don't need a cage anymore. A blue bird just like in fairy tales. I believed that it would bring me happiness. Seeing it flying in the blue sky, I prayed that our feelings would overlap. But someday it'll end up disappearing Like a legend, turning into a hazy form. I've never done something like forget, but as if I tripped and fell, I go through and disappear like bubbles. But even so, these feelings are always, always within my heart, deep deep within. As if I'm sleeping, I conceal my breath and wait. Set me free, I don't need a cage anymore. Within the mirror that goes on forever, the happy me from that day reflected. In the faraway sky of the world with no form, I searched for true warmth. From time to time, my heart ends up swaying When I gaze at this narrow sky with my eyes. It hurts just as much as an overflowing wish, but If I look back, it's as blue as my dream. Even if I can't put it in words, I'm sure I'll reach out my hand, no matter how far. When a monochrome rainbow gets it's colors, A miracle will begin. That feeling that dripped together with teardrops linked with the same heart as on that day. I throw off the past and post up tomorrow, because if I flip through the pages, I will start to move. Is the blue bird that calls me... Actually inside of me? "I've never done something like forget, so..." My strained voice turns on the light of dreams for so many people. These feelings I want to make come true are always, always within my heart, deep deep within. Ready to fly, I conceal my breath and wait. Set me free, I don't need a cage anymore. Characters The characters in the twenty-seventh ending theme animation, in order of appearance, are: # Uryū Ishida # Rukia Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Byakuya Kuchiki # Renji Abarai # Kisuke Urahara # Yoruichi Shihōin # Kon # Nozomi Kujō Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending